A Little Snow, Christmas and a Baby
by Alora Garofallou
Summary: Just a cute, fluffy Towen ONE-SHOT if Teddy had accepted Owen's Christmas dinner invitation in 15x12. Hope you like. Reviews are welcome!


Christmas Eve at the hospital was a frenzy, not so much with life altering injuries but, ER page after ER page. I was exhausted and my feet were killing me, but I was happy for the first time in a long time. My life back in Seattle was finally beginning to fall into place. Owen knew about our baby, we were becoming closer again, I was rebuilding former relationships with Meredith and Bailey, and I found a new friend in Tom Koracick. I was doing okay, maybe more than okay.

I was just taking a little breather, having a quick word with Tom when Owen ran over. He looked a little panicked, but then he smiled.

"Hey, its snowing." Owen beamed.

I beamed right back at him. Owen knew I loved the snow, since day one. He made it snow for our guys...for me, in Iraq, he joined me outside years ago here in Seattle when I brought a critical patient out in the ambulance bay to enjoy the fresh snowfall, because snow was her favorite too. And, during our last snowfall together, our child was conceived. Snow would always be very important to me.

We stood outside in the cold for awhile, staring up at the sky, as I had one hand rubbing my belly where the baby was gently stirring. I think she/he will love the snow too.

"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" I asked Owen politely.

"Oh you know, Leo's too young to really understand it all. But, presents, cocoa, Christmas movies. Amelia has to visit Betty in rehab but, hopefully he'll remember something from it." Owen said carefully.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." I smiled.

"Hey, we're having Christmas dinner tomorrow night and Amelia wanted me to invite you." Owen said.

I hesitated, I wasn't sure if I would be totally comfortable having dinner with Owen, Amelia and Leo but then again, I didn't want to be alone on Christmas.

"Really, are you sure?" I asked, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Absolutely," Owen nodded, smiling, "and you'd never be intruding. You're having my baby."

"Okay." I smiled and went back to rubbing my belly.

"Its really starting to move, huh?" Owen asked. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to feel our child moving inside me, so I took his hand and placed it on the spot where I could feel the baby the most.

"It is." I said, tears in my eyes.

The next evening I got together the few gifts I got for Owen, Amelia and Leo. It may have been a little awkward but Christmas was my favorite holiday, Owen is my friend and father of my child, I just couldn't help it. I put the finishing touches on my hair and makeup, smoothed down my red dress and took a moment to appreciate my growing bump.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." I said to the baby in the mirror, rubbing my belly.

As I walked up to Owen's door, I had to take a moment. The last couple of times I had been here were not pleasant experiences but I was hoping this would all change tonight. Even though I knew we would make our own new traditions in the future, this was technically our first Christmas together as a family.

Owen opened the door with Leo in his arms.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" Owen brought me in and gave me a hug with one arm.

"Merry Christmas, Owen. And Merry Christmas to you, little man." I said to the baby, who smiled back at me and clapped.

Owen took my coat and smiled as he looked me up and down.

"Where's Amelia?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, I was going to tell you. She got paged for an emergency so, its just us tonight. I hope thats okay." Owen said awkwardly.

Internally, I was relieved. I liked Amelia, for the most part. But things had been awkward and we really hadn't interacted much since she found out about the baby.

"Its fine," I smiled and handed Owen the bag with presents, "just a few things for you guys and the baby."

"Oh, thank you. You didn't have to do that." Owen said, a little surprised .

"I wanted to." I replied and made my way into the living room, admiring their tree and quaint Christmas decorations.

The rest of the evening was so nice. Owen made a delicious Christmas ham with grilled pineapple, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole and homemade stuffing. After dinner, he, Leo and I sat around the tree exchanging gifts and sipping peppermint cocoa. Owen spiked his of course.

My heart hurt a little bit because this was almost too perfect. This almost felt normal. Me, Owen, Leo and our new baby on the way smiling, laughing, and singing Christmas Carole's around the tree. It felt like the real family I had always so desperately wanted. I never knew if I would actually have that one day, with Owen or anybody. But I did know one thing for certain, next Christmas, I'd have my son or daughter in my arms.

"You okay?" Owen asked as he came into the living room after putting Leo to bed.

"Oh, I'm fine," I smiled, "this has been a really nice Christmas Owen, thank you."

"Sure," he said joining me on the couch, "thank you for coming."

We both stared into the fire for a few moments.

"Teddy, I-" Owen turned towards me.

But the door swung open.

"Hey! Sorry I'm so late. Merry Christmas guys!" Amelia hung up her coat quickly and ran over to us.

"Shhh, I just got Leo down," Owen said gently, "Merry Christmas , Amelia."

"Yes, Merry Christmas." I said, smiling at Amelia.

"So, how was your night?" Amelia asked awkwardly.

"Perfect." Owen and I said, smiling in unison.


End file.
